La vie d'après
by Ronmionebest
Summary: La guerre vient de se terminer. Nos jeunes héros vont devoir apprendre à vivre dans un monde sans Voldemort, sans crainte d'une attaque imminente. Comment vont ils surmonter la perte d'êtres chers ? Sont ils vraiment dans un monde où la paix est complètement revenue ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La guerre venait de se terminer, la lutte contre Voldemort était terminée, terminé la cavale pour trouver les Horcruxes, terminé la peut de se faire attraper par les mangemorts... Terminé était le mot qu' Harry se répétait en boucle dans sa tête.  
Fred, mort, tout sera différent étaient ceux que Ron ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête.

Parents, fini, retrouvailles, Ron se répétait Hermione en Boucle... Ron …

Hermione regardais autour d'elle, afin de voir des têtes familaires ou du moins se rassurer de ne pas voir plus de personne qu'elle aimait être décédé tout comme l'était Fred... Fred, était un énorme pilier pour elle quand cela n'allait pas, il était toujours là pour lui donner des conseils sur son plus jeune frère Ron... Ron, ils s'étaient tourné autour pendant des années réfutant leur sentiments, mais en ce jour de guerre, tout deux dans la chambre des secrets ont pris conscience que tout pouvait s'arrêter soudainement et qu'ils devaient s'avouer mutuellment leur sentiments.

Elle le cherchait du regard quand elle l'aperçu, assis sur l'un des grands escaliers cassé. Son regard était vide, comme si seul son enveloppe corporel était présente.

Elle s'approchait doucement de lui et lui posa une main sur la cuisse, aucune réaction de sa part. Elle resta la 5 minutes ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ron ? Essaya Hermione timidement

Aucune réponse, il ne se tourna pas vers elle... Après 2 minutes, il lui prit doucement sa main toujours sans la regarder. Ils restèrent la pendant de longues minutes pour seule conversations leur doigts entremelés.

Il est mort … Hermione ! Fred est mort ! Hurla t'il comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de se qu'il avait été témoin plus tôt dans la journée.

Oh Ron .. Je suis désolée, il va tous nous terriblment manquer. Dit Hermione la gorge nouée, ne sachant pas quoi dire afin de réconforter celui dont elle était éperduement amoureuse.

J'aurais besoin de toi Hermione, ne me laisse jamais !

Jamais ! Répondit elle, en lui déposant un légé bisou sur la joue.

Tout deux reprire le chemin du château main dans la main.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Harry se précipita sur eux, il les enlaça de toute ses forces, c'était sa manière de montrer son soulagement de voir ses amis sains et sauf.

La nuit tomba très vite sur les ruines du château, les professeurs de Poudlard avaient réuni tout les survivants dans les jardins afin de rendre hommage à tout les disparus.

Tonks, Lupin, professeur Rogue, Lavande, Dobby, Fred... Fred... Hermione se tourna vers la famille Weasley et constata qu'ils étaient tous en train de pleurer. George demanda à rendre un hommage à son frère jumeau.

Fred, si ceci est une autre des blagues débile et bien je peux te le dire, c'est de loin la pire de tes blagues ! Pendant un instant, je croyais qu'on faisait une nouvelle partie de cache cache, qu'on était de retour au terrier et que tu voulais te cacher de maman... Puis la réalité est venu me heurter en plein visage.. Tu n'es plu. Mon frère, mon meilleur ami... Tout sera différent maintenant, je te promet de prendre soin de la boutique et de créer encore plus de farces et attrapes en ton honneur mais aussi, comme tu le faisait si bien veiller sur nos plus jeunes frères et sœurs, Ginny et Ron. Je t'aime mon frère et jamais je ne t'oublierai, je sais que de la où tu es, tu nous vois et que tu ne voudrais pas que je sois triste et passe mon temps à pleurer. Donne moi juste quelques semaines pour digérer cette terrible épreuve qui nous est imposé. On se reverra. Je t'aime mon frère !

A l'entente de ce discours, Ron ressenti le besoin de s'isoler. Il ressentait de la culpabilité, coupable de la mort de son frère. La douleur était tel qu'il transplana sans rien dire à personne.

Cela faisait environ 5 heures que Ron n'était pas revenu. Hermione était très inquiète, n'arrivant pas à dormir cette nuit là dans le petit camps de fortune qu'avait mis en place les professeurs, elle décida d'aller reveiller Harry.

Harry ?

Hermione ? Tout va bien ? On est attaqué ? Dit Harry la tête vaseuse.

Ron n'est pas revenu de son tour d'après le discours de George.. Je suis inquiète !

Harry ne dit rien et s'empressa d'enfiler son jean troué ainsi que sa veste tachée de sang. Ils allèrent en premier au bord du lac, personne, puis vers ce qui était autre fois le terrain de Quiddich, toujours aucun signe de Ron. Ils passèrent 2 heures a fouiller les environs du château ainsi que la fôret.

Au terrier ! S'exclama Hermione

Bonne idée, il a du retourner dans un lieu familier qui lui rappel Fred !

Ils arrivèrent au terrier et commencèrent à fouiller la batisse. Personne...

Ron ? RON ! hurlait hermione

Mais où es-tu ? continuait Hermione.

Harry eu soudain une idée et transplanère devant la boutique des jumeaux. Tout comme au château et au terrier, ils essayèrent de le trouver mais toujours personne.

L'aube se faisait apercevoir et Hermione s'effondra.

Ron ! pleurait elle à chaude larmes.

On va le retrouver Hermione je te le promet !

Je ne veux pas le perdre Harry ! On vient seulement de se trouver ce n'est pas pour le perdre !

Hermione, il t'aime, ça fait des années qu'il t'attend, ce n'est pas pour te perdre maintenant, il est perdu, il vient de perdre son frère... Et tu sais, il est tout comme toi mon meilleur ami, et s'il y a bien deux personnes que je ne veux pas perdre, c'est bien vous. Je ferai tout pour le retrouver.

Merci Harry !

Tout deux transplanèrent à nouveau au château, avec en tête la même pensée 'Ron où es tu ?'


	2. Chapter 2

Voici mon deuxième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est également ma première fanfiction. Bonne lecture:)

Chapitre 2 :

Le jour était levé sur Poudlard, Hermione et Harry étaient toujours en train de dormir après leur escapade de la nuit et avait du sommeil à rattraper.

Ron n'était toujours pas revenu, ce que remarqua très vite Molly, le regard rougit par les pleures. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, elle avait entendu Harry et Hermione partir à la recherche de son plus jeune fils. Elle était très effrayée à l'idée de perdre un deuxième fils, elle n'était pas prête et ne le sera jamais. La mort de Fred, est une terrible épreuve pour elle, elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser à lui. Molly le savait, elle devait être forte pour ses enfants, son époux et elle même. Elle tourna sa tête vers George qui dormais sur le petit lit de camp de fortune à côté du sien, il dormait enfin... Il avait l'air serein lui qui avait pleuré et fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Elle resta là un long moment à le regarder dormir. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête qu'elle ne pu refréner ...

 _Flash-back :_ C'était un lundi matin, les jumeaux dormaient encore dans leur nouvelle chambre, ils avaient 5 ans tout les deux et refusaient de dormir dans une chambre séparée. La veille, Arthur avait refait toute la peinture dans la chambre des garçons et c'était de loin l'un des meilleurs souvenirs. Les garçons, n'étaient pas d'accord sur la couleur de la chambre, l'un voulait bleu, l'autre jaune… Arthur avait passé 2 heures à changer les couleurs du mur à chaque intervention des jumeaux. Il décida donc de faire une pause, et oublia sa baguette sur le petit meuble en bois noir à l'entrée de la chambre, ce qui n'échappa pas au jumeaux qui décidèrent de repeindre leur chambre eux même. Un gros Boum se fit entendre dans tout le terrier, quand ils arrivèrent tout deux dans la chambre, ils étaient partagé entre la colère et le fou rire. Le sort des garçons avait ricoché.. Ils étaient pleins de peinture jaune sur eux ainsi que toute la chambre des murs au plafond en passant par les lits, les meubles... Après, avoir disputé les jumeaux, un compromis avait été trouvé. La chambre sera verte ! Fin du _Flash-Black_

Molly fut tirée de ses rêves par Hermione qui arrivait vers elle.

Cette dernière avait les traits tirés après cette nuit de cavale et le fait qu'elle n'ai pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit. Hermione, avait espéré trouver Ron à son réveil auprès des siens, c'était donc pour cela qu'elle allait à la rencontre de Molly.

Une douce odeur de chocolat chaud s'échappait de la tente à côté de laquelle elle passait, elle prit deux tasses et en apporta une à la matriarche de la famille Weasley.

Bonjour Madame Weasley, dit elle d'un ton timide.

Oh bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu as bien dormi la nuit dernière ? Répondit Molly d'un ton qu'elle voulait chaleureux.

Pas vraiment, nous sommes partis à la recherche de Ron cette nuit avec Harry, mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, dit Hermione désespérée.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra, il revient toujours, lui dit elle pour se rassurer elle même plus qu'Hermione.

J'ai peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé Madame Weasley…

Hermione, ma chérie, Ron est un grand garçon, ce que je peux assuré c'est qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir et de digéré ce qui c'est passé, chacun réagit de manière différente aux épreuves que nous impose la vie, il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise décisions dans ces moments là.

Vous avez raison… Je vais aller me changer maintenant, merci Madame Weasley j'espère vite le revoir, il me manque tellement.

Je suis sûre que tu lui manque terriblement aussi. Ô Hermione, tu es la bienvenue au terrier, le temps que tu prennes une décision concernant tes parents, lui proposa Molly.

Ça serait avec plaisir Madame Weasley.

Appelle moi Molly !

Hermione lui tendu un petit sourire en guise d'acquiescement. Cette dernière arriva à sa tente qu'elle partageait avec Luna Lovegood. Elle décida de changer de vêtements et d'en mettre des propres. Elle opta pour un jean clair et un pull fin à col rond couleur lit de vin. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval pour lui donner son air de madame je sais tout que Ron adorait tant.

Quand elle sortit de la tente, elle regarda autour d'elle, tout était en ruine, la cabane d'Hagrid brûlée, des murs du château continuait de tomber et certaine parties brûlaient encore en attendant que des volontaires viennent les éteindre.

Au loin elle aperçu, Neville et Luna qui avaient l'air vraiment proches, se tenant la main en direction du château, elle vu aussi Ginny entrain d'aider avec les blessés, Hagrid raccompagnant les créatures magiques dans la forêt et Harry en train d'essayer d'éteindre les feux.

Les heures passaient et les gens commençaient à rentrer chez eux, pour essayer de reprendre une vie normale et d'essayer d'oublier cette terrible guerre.

Toujours aucun signe de Ron, et la nuit allait bientôt tomber. La famille Weasley avait décider de rester une journée de plus afin d'aider un peu autour du château pour la reconstruction. Harry et Hermione avaient décider de faire de même, ils allaient tout deux vivre au terrier maintenant et donc faire partit de la famille, mais tout le monde savait pourquoi les deux jeunes restaient.. c'était pour le retour de Ron.

Il était maintenant 20 heures quand un PLOP ce fit entendre non loin des tentes. Hermione et Harry sortirent en courant des tentes. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione qui disparu aussitôt quand elle vu au loin la silhouette de la personne qui venait d'apparaître s'écrouler.

Ils se mirent à courir pour arriver à la hauteur de cette personne.

Ô mon dieu ! Ron ! S'exclama Hermione les yeux remplis de larmes

Ron ? Tu m'entends mon pote ? Demanda Harry

Aucune réponse, Ron était bien de retour mais il était inconscient. Hermione alla chercher la famille Weasley ainsi que Mme Pomfresh.

Oh non Ron ! Que t'est il arrivé ? Demanda Arthur

Toujours aucune réponse, Ron s'était évanouie. Tout le monde était inquiet, en effet ce dernier était revenu, les vêtements tachés de sang frais, le visage tuméfié comme s'il avait reçu des coups.

Il fut transporter à l'infirmerie de fortune du camp mis en place dans les jardins de Poudlard.

Hermione resta prêt de lui, lui tenant la main en espérant qu'il se réveil bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

La journée se déroulait tranquillement, c'était le milieu d'après-midi et Ron était toujours inconscient.

Il avait été transporté à l'infirmerie la veille au soir, celle-ci était remplie de blessés qui se comptait en centaines. La guerre avait fait de nombreux morts mais également un nombre incalculable de blessés en allant des moins graves au plus graves. C'était des lits inconfortables ou abîmés qui avaient été récupéré dans les ruines de l'infirmerie ou encore juste de simples draps posés au sol. La chaleur était étouffante sans parler de l'odeur qui donnait envie de vomir dû à toutes les différentes potions, lotions, crèmes pour soigner les blessés.

Ron avait été mit sur un lit non loin de la sortie de la tente. Toute sa famille s'était réunit autour de lui ainsi qu' Harry et Hermione.

Hermione était seule avec lui pendant que le reste du groupe était retourné aider à la reconstruction du château.

Elle resta assise longtemps à côté de lui, à le regarder dormir et espérer le voir se réveiller afin de comprendre pourquoi il était revenu en sang et tout tuméfié. Hermione, lui caressa doucement le visage et remit en place une de ses mèches rebelles, elle lui déposa délicatement une compresse d'eau fraîche sur le front pour lui faire baisser sa température. Celle-ci décida de lui déposer un doux baisé sur la joue et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Ron.

Hermione se remémora le jour où elle avait commencé a éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié pour son meilleur ami.

 _Flash-back :_ C'était une après-midi du mois d'Avril, tout les élèves de cinquième année avaient exceptionnellement fini les cours plus tôt. Hermione, décida d'emmener ses amis à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur le département de la magie. Ron à sa grande habitude n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de passer son après-midi enfermé dans le lieu favoris de miss je sais tout, alors qu'il aurait pu aller jouer au quiddich avec Harry.

 _Ron concentre toi un peu ! Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, juste lit ce livre et prend des notes !_ S'énerva Hermione

 _Mais nom d'un crapaud baveux à cornes Hermione, il fait beau dehors, tu peux pas nous forcer à ton lavage de cerveau ! Je veux jouer au Quiddich._ Répondit Ron

 _Ron, tu es légèrement en train d'exagérer les choses, plus vite tu as fini plus vite on va jouer. Lui dit Harry._

 _Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un complot !,_ réagit Ron.

Hermione, regarda son meilleur ami avec insistance, ses cheveux roux qui étaient si doux, cette odeur qui lui allait tellement bien, son obstination à la rendre folle qui l'attirait a tel point qu'elle le provoquait… Mais que lui arrivait il, c'est Ron son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par lui, impossible, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle était loin de lui elle ressentait du manque ? Oui, pareil avec Harry mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle avait besoin de lui non loin d'elle, sa présence la rassurait, la réconfortait.

Hermione était confuse. _Fin du Flash-Back_

Hermione fut tirée de ses songes quand elle entendit un petit gémissement de la part de Ron. Elle lui changea à nouveau son gant d'eau fraîche.

A deux pas d'eux Ginny et Harry assistait à la scène.

 _Harry, je suis inquiète pour mon frère, peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais, je ne veux pas perdre un deuxième frère ça serait trop dur à gérer. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi il est revenue comme ça. Ô mon dieu ! Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais hier..._ Dit elle en éclatant en sanglot et sans avoir fini sa phrase.

Harry l'enlaça tendrement en déposant un baiser sur son front en guise de protection.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il va se réveiller. On lui demandera ce qui lui est arrivé et tu crois vraiment qu'il laissera Hermione toute seule ici sans passé son temps à l'embêter ? Il a tellement rêvé de ce moment avec elle qu'il ne va pas tout lâcher maintenant et puis il va se battre pour vous pour votre famille. Aller viens là ma belle, tout va bien se passer et je suis là pour toi._

C'était à leur tour de veiller sur Ron, pour qu'Hermione puisse prendre une pause. Celle-ci alla chercher un chocolat chaud et décida d'aller aider avec les ruines du château afin de faire passer le temps et de penser à autre chose qu'a son petit ami, allongé sur un vieux lit d'hôpital.

Harry lisait la gazette du sorcier à son meilleur ami et lui fit part des doutes de sa sœur.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 heures qu'Harry surveillait Ron quand il le vit bouger pour la première fois depuis la veille.

 _Hermioonneuh…_ soupira Ron en ouvrant les yeux.

Harry était heureux de voir son meilleur ami se réveiller, qu'il partit en courant en hurlant le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Ils revinrent en vitesse à l'infirmerie, où ils trouvèrent Ron assis en train de discuter avec Ginny.

Il avait les traits tirés, et le visage encore un peu enflé. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il aperçu Hermione. Cette dernière se jeta à son cou et se mit à pleurer.

Ce dernier essaya de se lever afin d'aller enlacer sa mère, malheureusement il n'avait aucune force et la pièce tourbillonnait autour de lui, ce qui l'obligea à rester assis et lui valoir la colère de sa mère.

Tous décidèrent de le laisser seul avec Hermione afin d'avoir une petite discution.

 _Oh Ron, je suis tellement contente que tu sois réveillé, j'ai eu tellement peur, je ne veux plus que tu partes sans moi, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je ne veux pas te perdre, Ron mais où étais-tu ?_ Lui demanda Hermione

 _Hermione respire, je suis de retour. Je ne partirai plus sans toi. Ce qui vient de m'arriver je ne veux plus le vivre, je te voyait à chaque seconde qui passait. Tu m'es bien trop importante. Je t'aime Hermione._

Ron ajouta

 _Peux-tu aller chercher tout le monde que je vous explique ce qui m'est arrivé s'il te plaît ?_

Hermione alla chercher toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, Ron commença son récit.

 _Après la fin du discours de George en honneur à Fred, j'ai sentit de la culpabilité. Je me sentait coupable de pas avoir été là pour mon frère. Je sais que j'étais avec Hermione au moment des faits, je ne regrette pas, en aucun cas d'avoir été avec elle, car j'ai pu la protéger mais j'aurais aimé être là pour lui également, me dédoubler en quelque sorte._

Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione et continua,

 _J'ai transplané dans un petit bar non loin de pré au lard, j'avais besoin de respirer, me calmer et surtout penser. Je pensais beaucoup à Hermione et au fait que j'avais une fois encore fuis. Au moment où je me suis décidé de rentrer, j'aperçus au loin deux personnes sous des capuches mais je ne me souciais guère de qui ils pouvaient être._

 _Quand je suis passé à leur hauteur.._ Ron prit une profonde inspiration _ils m'ont attrapé par le bras et on a transplané dans une vieille maison abandonné._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre où j'étais et qui ils étaient que les sorts de tortures pleuvaient ainsi que les coups._

 _Quand tout se termina, j'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient me tuer et que je ne reverrai jamais ma famille, ma chérie et mon meilleur ami._

Tout le monde buvait les paroles de Ron afin d'avoir le mot final, Harry lui demanda qui ils étaient chose que Ron répondit rapidement.

 _Des mangemorts Harry, s'ils m'ont laissé partir c'était pour te délivrer un message. Pour dire que même si le maître est mort, son parti lui ne l'est pas et qu'ils feront tout pour arriver au but final que c'était fixé Voldemort...te tuer !_

Ils étaient tous sous le choc des aveux de Ron, les visages étaient fermés et graves. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Ginny et Hermione. Ils avaient tellement rêver que la fin de cette guerre allait amener la paix que cette nouvelle, leur donna un coup de massue.

Ils continuèrent de parler avec Ron un petit moment autour d'un petit repas avant d'aller se coucher.

Hermione décida de rester avec Ron et passa la nuit sur le petit siège à coté de son amoureux main dans la main avec lui après avoir échanger un doux baiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le jour était levé depuis un petit moment déjà quand Ron ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il était bien de retour auprès des siens. Son regard se posa sur une masse de cheveux châtains, emmêlés, encore pleins de boue, poussière et même quelques tâches de sang reposé sur son ventre encore endormie. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il passa ses doigts dans cette crinière, Hermione.

Ron était tellement amoureux d'elle depuis tellement d'année… la perdre était juste inimaginable, il se promit de la protégé pour toujours.

Hermione se réveilla à son tour, les traits tirés tout comme Ron, ils avaient passé une nuit très agitée. Ce dernier avait eu des cauchemars qui lui faisait revivre les scènes de tortures qu'il avait vécu. Hermione avait essayé de le calmer autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle se sentait impuissante face à sa détresse.

Ils se lancèrent un regard, et d'un commun accord silencieux, ils n'allaient pas en reparler.

 _Comment te tu te sens ce matin ?_ Lui demanda t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise afin d'étirer son dos

 _Engourdis mais ca va un peu mieux, ne t'en fais pas ma belle._ Lui dit-il. _Par contre je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose mais j'avalerai bien un troll en guise de petit déjeuné._

Hermione sourit puis ajouta, _Quand Ron demande à manger c'est un bon signe ! Je reviens je vais voir se que je peux te trouver._

Il lui attrapa la main quand celle-ci se leva et la rapprocha de lui. Il lui déposa un doux baisé sur ses petites lèvres encore coupées d'après la bataille.

Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de le faire quand il était aux mains des mangemorts.

Hermione lui sourit et sortie de la pièce.

Cette dernière revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Harry et un grand plateau rempli de nourriture, des tartines, un chocolat chaud, des fruits, un jus d'orange et une grosse part de tarte à la citrouille et cannelle.

Hermione décida de laisser les garçons ensemble.

 _Je suis content que tu sois de retour mon vieux !_ lui dit Harry, _ne refait plus jamais ça, ta sœur était juste hystérique à l'idée de reperdre un frère, je ne te cache pas que ta famille était dans le même état !_

 _Je suis désolé Harry vraiment, je ne voulait pas vous inquiétez, je sais que j'ai réagit égoïstement. C'est la mort de Fred qui m'a fait perdre la tête. Et comment allait Hermione quand je n'était pas là ?_

Harry eu un petit éclat de rire avant de continuer, _Hermione était juste … mille fois plus hystérique que Ginny, elle te cherchait partout, je me demande encore comment c'est possible qu'elle est encore des larmes tellement elle a pleuré de peur de te perdre._

 _Elle t'aime mon pote ! Ne lui refait jamais ça où je serai même si tu es mon meilleur ami, obligé de te botter ton popotin !_

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire à la réflexion d'Harry.

Madame Pomfresh entra à ce moment là dans la pièce et informa les garçons que Ron pouvait rentré chez lui avec sa famille et ses amis.

Plusieurs étaient passées depuis l'autorisation de sa sorti. Tout le monde était de retour au terrier. Chacun reprenait ses marques. Georges avait couru dans sa chambre et s'était enfermé à double tour. Nul doute que celui ci était en train de pleurer dans la chambre qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec son frère jumeau.

Ron retourna dans sa chambre avec Harry et les filles de leur côté.

Molly était en train de préparer un encas pour tout le monde.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni, ils commencèrent à discuter.

 _Hermione quand vas tu aller retrouver tes parents ?_ Lui demanda Ginny

Cette dernière senti le regard inquiet de son petit ami se poser sur elle. Eh bien, j'y ai réfléchi depuis les révélations de Ron.

 _Je ne vais malheureusement pas aller les retrouver tant que l'on en sais pas plus sur ces mangemorts… Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger._

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, puis elle ajouta avec des sanglots dans la voix, _de toute manière ils ne savent plus que j'existe. C'est peut être mieux ainsi, tant que le monde sorcier n'est pas en paix, je ne leur redonnerai pas la mémoire._

Ron l'enlaça tendrement pour lui montrer son soutien avant que Molly n'intervienne.

 _Ma chérie, tes parents ne se souviennent peut être pas de toi, mais tu as gagné une deuxième famille ! Nous seront toujours là pour toi !_

Hermione la remercia vivement. Ça la rassurait de savoir qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur les Weasley et Harry.

Ce dernier enchaîna sur des questions pour Ron concernant les mangemorts. Ron ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu de visages particuliers, il se souvenait d'une maison abandonnée, de pièces vides, d'un froid glacial, il se souvenait de loups qui hurlaient non loin d'eux.

Harry arrêta très vite de poser des questions quand, il vît le visage de son ami se refermer. Il comprit que celui-ci revivait les scènes encore et encore afin de lui donner des détails précis.

 _Ron, c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas. Ne te fait pas plus de mal. On les trouvera et comme on l'a toujours fait, on se battra. Si tu nous dit vrai, la guerre est loin d'être finie…_

Non loin de Poudlard, au creux de la forêt, des bruits de sorts se faisait entendre dans une petite maison abandonnée. Il y avait que quatre pièces toutes vides de meubles. Les murs perdaient leur couleurs, ils étaient impactés par des sorts, le sol était noircit pas tout les sortilèges lancés.

Dans une des pièces deux silhouettes étaient en pleine discussion.

 _Harry Potter est toujours en vie ! Il a détruit notre maître, il est de notre devoir de le détruire égalemen_ t. Dit l'une d'elle.

 _Par où commençons nous ? A l'heure qu'il est, cette vermine de Weasley dû le mettre au courant ?! Nous devons nous préparer._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter sera parmis nous très prochainement, rien ne lui est plus important que ses amis. Et quand il sera au courant que nous en gardons un ici, il va accourir_. Dit la première silhouette avec un petit rire sarcastique tout en regardant une personne allongée sur le sol, se tordant de douleur après avoir reçu un énième sort.

 _Nous allons te laisser tranquille, reprend un peu de force avant d'assister à la fin de Potter, ton très cher ami !_

Un grognement se fit entendre de la part de cette personne au sol.

Cette personne n'était autre que Neville.

Il avait été attrapé très peu de temps après Ron.

Neville était dans le même état que Ron voir pire.

La dernière pensée de Neville avant de s'évanouir fit pour Luna..

Fin du chapitre


End file.
